


Checkmate

by allamchick



Series: The Frendeavour Relationship [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamchick/pseuds/allamchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endeavour feels like his relationship with Fred was a mistake. Will they work it out...or will Endeavour say goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost Evening

"Checkmate," Fred Thursday announced triumphantly. "Again."

Endeavour Morse shook his head and scanned the board intently. "Alright, I get it. You're a chess playing god and I'm a mere mortal. But I wasn't too far behind this time."

They sat at the dining room table, empty whiskey glasses and a near-empty bowl of crisps between them. Fred leaned toward Endeavour and pressed a chaste kiss to his soft lips. After two months, those lips still made him feel giddy.

"You're coming along. Just remember to watch that queen. She's a jezebel at times."

"A jezebel? I haven't heard that word in ages!"

Fred frowned, folding his arms across his chest and cocking his eyebrow in mock indignation. "What exactly are you trying to tell me, young man?"

Endeavour cleared his throat. "I, um, heard that chess is a Persian game." He smiled in what he hoped was a fetching manner.

Fred relented with a squeeze to Endeavour's hand. "Yes, in part. The term checkmate is a loose translation of the Persian 'Shāh Māt'."

"That means the king is dead, right?" Endeavour asked as he interlaced his fingers with Fred's.

Fred shook his head. "It means the king is in danger. The translations and rules have changed over the years."

"Is that so?" Endeavour asked with complete disinterest, focusing only on Fred's mouth, which had once again found his. Fred's unoccupied hand slid up Endeavour's thigh and was dangerously close to palming his erection, straining against the thin cloth of his trousers.

"About that time, yeah?" Fred murmured against Endeavour's lips.

"Yes, please," Endeavour whispered in reply, grabbing Fred's hand to guide it between his legs and running the tip of his tongue along Fred's adorably pouty bottom lip.

The doorbell rang. Both men turned at the same time. 

"It's 9 o'clock. That can't be good news," Fred sighed, rising to answer the door. He looked down to make sure he was presentable.

"Looks like a ringing doorbell is a cure for a hard-on," he muttered without humor.

It wasn't good news. Officer Strange stood on the threshold in uniform, a police car running at the curb. The headlamps blazed yellow beams through the darkness.

"Sorry to disturb your evening, sir, but there's been an incident."

"What happened, Strange?" Endeavour asked, walking to the door.

"Alright, Morse? Been looking for you."

"I've been here. Losing at chess."

"Twice," Fred added, cocking an eyebrow in Endeavour's direction.

Strange chuckled and shook his head. "Mr. Thursday's an expert at chess. Surprised you even took him on!" 

"That was need-to-know information beforehand," Endeavour grumped, trying hard not to smile at the double entendre. "So, what's going on?"

"Domestic over on Third. Family's in the lounge. Man's screaming bloody murder, throwing everything but the kitchen sink at his wife and daughter. They think he may have knocked his son out. At least, they can't see the bloke anymore. The boys are keeping an eye through the window."

"Why am I being called on?" Fred asked with a huff. "It's a domestic."

"That's the thing, sir. Mr. Bright wants you there. Says he'll meet you." Strange leaned closer to Fred and Endeavour. Lowering his voice, he said, "It's Ben Dryer, sir."

"Christ," Fred murmured. "Right. Get the coats and my hat, Morse."

 

 

From the back of the police car, Endeavour asked, "Who's Ben Dryer?"

"He used to be on the force years ago," Fred explained, turning in his seat up front. His voice was reverent. "Brilliant copper. Brilliant. I learned a lot from him. He retired when the job got to be too much. We heard through the grapevine that he went a bit crazy, started drinking, maybe mistreating the wife. But they were just rumors and we never found a hair out of place when we went to check up on things. His wife said everything was fine. I guess they aren't and all."

Strange sighed and shook his head. "Mr. Bright figured you could help calm him down, sir, seeing as how you and Mr. Dryer were mates."

"Not mates, really. Still, I'll do what I can." Fred pointed ahead. "There it is. Christ, what a kerfuffle! Strange, you and the boys keep the neighbors at bay."

"Yes, sir," Strange replied as he pulled up to the curb.

"Morse, help them out."

"Yes, sir."

The scene was chaos. Neighbors struggled to get a glimpse of the violence inside, yelling at the officers to let them see and calling to each other to "get a load of that crazy Dryer bloke." The officers attempted to keep them back, with minimal success. Flashing police lights and headlamps flooded the darkness. Superintendent Bright paced the porch, visibly relieved to see Fred.

"Ah, Thursday, good man. Talk to him, would you? Try to calm him down. And Thursday, he's waving a gun. It may or may not be loaded. We have to get in there."

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best."

Through the window, Fred could see Ben gesticulating wildly, the gun in his right hand, his wife and grown daughter clinging to each other in abject terror. Fred could hear snippets of Ben's ranting, sprinkled heavily with curse words and gibberish.

Fred approached the window, open about an inch, and called Ben's name.

"Ben? Remember me? It's Fred Thursday. We used to bet on the cricket match. Remember?"

Ben turned toward the window and squinted.

"Eh? Who's 'at? Freddie? 'Ere, Freddie, go away! Take all that lot with you!"

"I'm coming in, Ben. Alright?"

"No! Stay out, Freddie! Gotta teach this bitch a lesson!" Ben picked up a vase and threw it at his wife and daughter. It missed, but only just. Fred figured the gun wasn't loaded but he didn't want to take the chance.

"Ben, let us come in. You don't want to hurt your family. Let's talk about all this."

Endeavour stood back, helping Strange and the other officers control the growing crowd of gawkers. But he heard Fred weave magic with words. It took time and patience, but Fred spoke to Ben soothingly, comfortingly, until he and Bright managed to get in the house. After about an hour, Fred escorted Ben Dryer out in handcuffs. Mercifully, the gun hadn't been loaded. Strange put Ben Dryer in the back of one of the police cars while several of the officers entered the house.

"Nasty business," Fred said to Endeavour. "Drinking led to all of this."

"What about the son?" Endeavour asked, looking over Fred's shoulder at the wife and daughter crying on the porch.

"He'll be fine. Knock on the head is all. He'll sleep it off."

Endeavour smiled. "You were amazing, sir."

From behind Fred, Bright piped up, "Well done, Thursday. Morse, pay close attention to Inspector Thursday, here. You could learn a thing or two."

"Yes, sir," he agreed, smiling at the unintentional double entendre. Another one. Since dating Fred, Endeavour could find double meaning in practically anything.

"I don't know what you're smiling about, Morse!" Bright yelled, loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. "Do you think this situation is funny?"

"No, sir," Endeavour replied, biting back the urge to throw in some colorful language of his own. _No, sir, you little tyrant! No, sir, you egotistical bastard! No, sir, you horse's a-_

"Morse!" Fred barked. "Hop to it. In the car, now. Strange will take us both home."

"Yes, sir." Even though it was Fred, Endeavour was getting tired of saying "Yes, sir." Fred had asked him several times to call him by his first name when they were at home of an evening, and Endeavour thought it might be about time to submit. He plopped in the back of the police cruiser and folded his arms across his chest. He was tired of being pushed around.

And he was grumpy. They were just about to have sex. This was the only night he and Fred could get together, and now they were in the car on their way to their respective homes. They could hardly direct Strange to drop them both at Fred's house, what with the hour of evening and the suspicion it might cast. Now they wouldn't see each other until the following Monday. Exactly one week away. An entire week. Seven days of working side-by-side with Fred and not being able to...

"What does Bright have against me, anyway?" Endeavour grumbled to no one in particular.

Fred rounded on him from the front seat. One look in Fred's eyes and Endeavour knew Fred was just as upset about their lost evening.

"Have some respect, Morse! It's Mr. Bright to you. We may not always agree with his way of doing things, but he earned his place on the force through hard slog, and he deserves our respect."

Endeavour knew the vinegar in Fred's voice was for Strange's benefit, but he still bristled some. Sighing, he said the phrase he had come to regard as his mantra.

"Yes, sir."

Rounding a corner, they came to Fred's house. Without looking directly at Morse, Fred opened the car door and stepped out.

"Alright, Strange. Bright and early tomorrow, Morse."

And he was gone.

Strange pulled the car away from the curb and whistled.

"You're getting it in spades tonight, mate. You look like you need a drink. Fancy a pint at the pub?"

Endeavour knew he should get home and call Fred. They could at least talk. Perhaps have a bit of a mutual pull, long distance though it would be. Fred would worry if Endeavour didn't call. Yes, he really should get home.

"You're on, Strange. First round's on me."


	2. The Wrong Bloody Thing

Endeavour arrived at Fred's house the next morning a bit worse for the 3 pints he drank the previous evening. He knew Fred would be upset. As he stepped out of the Jag, he watched Mrs. Wallace approached from the house next door. Her lavender-blue hair glistened in the morning sun.

"Good morning, Mr. Morse. Punctual, as usual. Here at 8, out by 8:10. Like clockwork. I time my morning by it!"

_Yes, I know,_ he thought bitterly, _which is why Fred and I can't have a morning or two together. Old bag._

"Morning, Mrs. Wallace. Glad to be of service."

Fred exited the house a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wallace. Lovely day," he said with a smile, tipping his hat in her direction.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Thursday! I was just telling Mr. Morse that you're both so punctual. Better than my old alarm clock!"

"Is that so, ma'am? Well, I'll be. You have a nice day, now."

Endeavour opened the door for Fred and they were soon on the road. Neither spoke for a few moments, and they weren't comfortable moments. Finally, Fred cleared his throat.

"I was worried about you," he admitted, although he didn't want to sound like a fish wife. "You didn't answer the phone last night."

"I went for a few pints with Strange."

"A few? Well, that explains why you look like hell."

Endeavour shifted in his seat.

"I'm fine. I'll be able to do my job, sir."

That got Fred's attention.

"Here now, what's all this?" Fred asked so gently, so lovingly, and with such concern that Endeavour bit his lip to keep from smiling. He didn't want to smile. He wanted to stay angry and churlish for a few more hours.

"Nothing, sir. Just assuring you that I'm fit enough to perform my duties, general though they may be."

Fred reached out and settled his hand on Endeavour's arm.

"Talk to me."

Endeavour didn't shake Fred's hand off, but he did straighten his arm a bit further against the steering wheel, stiffening it under Fred's touch. Fred desperately wished he were touching a different part of Endeavour and feeling it stiffen under his touch. He dropped his hand and sighed.

"I see. It's that way, then. Alright. Well, you have your choir concert tonight, yeah? Joan's round tomorrow for supper. Thursday's my poker night. Then there's the police do on Friday night, and Mr. Bright requested I be there. Meaning I have no choice. Saturday and Sunday I'm fishing with my brother-in-law. See you Monday night, then?"

Endeavour remained silent for several minutes. Fred watched his face. It was unreadable.

"Endeavour? About Monday?"

"I don't know. I guess so." He shrugged. Their time together was starting to feel like an agenda at a business meeting. Endeavour didn't like feeling scheduled.

Fred huffed. "Blimey, don't get overexcited. You may burst a blood vessel."

Endeavour sighed. "Right."

"What's wrong, Endeavour? What have I done?"

Endeavour rolled to a stop while school children crossed the street.

"It's nothing, sir."

He continued driving once the children crossed, conscious of the fact that Fred was seething with anger and confusion. That was too bad.

"I'm sorry about last night, Endeavour. It was unavoidable. I could hardly say, 'Oh and while you're at it, Strange, drop Morse at my house, we were just about to shag and we'd like to get back to it.' I didn't expect to have our evening interrupted by Ben Dryer or else I would've had at you the moment you stepped through the door so we wouldn't miss out."

"I know. It's fine, sir. Monday's time enough."

"Glad you think so. I'm fit to bursting here."

"They have a procedure for that, sir, and you can even perform it yourself. I hear it works a treat."

Endeavour wished he could take back what he said after he saw the hurt on Fred's face. 

"Huh. You don't say. Cheers for the advice, Morse. I'll be sure to look into it."

"Fred..."

"I don't know what crawled up your arse and died, Morse, but don't take it out on me. I'm in the same boat as you. I'm not the enemy. So if you have something to say to me, just say it. Stop all the drama. I've done nothing to warrant it."

"That's not entirely true, sir. But it doesn't matter because there isn't a bloody thing I can do about it! So, let's just do our jobs. At least that's something I can control. Oh, wait. No it isn't!"

Fred turned fully in his seat, jaw dropped in shock.

"What the - _Endeavour_?"

"The coffee shop is up ahead. Shall I stop, sir?"

"No, I don't want any sodding coffee! I want you to explain what the bloody hell is going on!"

But Endeavour remained quiet the rest of the way to the station despite Fred's questions and petulant requests for an explanation. In fact, Endeavour spent the day saying very little to anyone, even Fred. Bright spent most of the day finding fault with whatever Endeavour did, and Endeavour offered up his "Yes, sir" with as little gusto as he could get away with. When he dropped Fred off at home, Fred left the car with a terse, "Bright and early tomorrow, Morse" and that was that. He didn't even wish Endeavour luck with his concert, which went well, although Endeavour found no joy in it. The audience was conspicuously missing the one person he wished with all his heart could be there, supporting him and cheering him on. But who was he kidding. That could never happen.

He was beginning to wonder if starting a relationship with Fred Thursday was the wrong bloody thing to do.


	3. If It's Thursday, It Must Be The Long Chapter

Thursday night was more boring for Endeavour than usual. Nothing engaged his fancy: not crosswords, not an Agatha Christie novel, not even opera. He decided to drink the night away. He was on his third scotch when the doorbell rang.

"What're you doing here? It's your poker night," he said to Fred, who stood at his threshold wearing a wet mac and a sheepish smirk.

"Alright, Endeavour. I bagged. Cried poor, although that isn't far from a lie with my wages," he replied, shifting from foot to foot and hoping Endeavour would smile at his attempt at levity. He didn't. "May I come in?"

Endeavour stood aside and Fred strode in, looking around the little flat with great interest. "This is very nice," he said, eyeing the dozens of books on shelves, end tables, and chairs. A record player and opera albums graced an entire table, an altar for the one thing in life Endeavour worshiped. 

"Let me take your coat and hat."

Endeavour draped Fred's coat on a chair and placed his fedora on top. "How's Joan?" he asked, more to delay the inevitable conversation than anything.

"Joan's fine," Fred said as he sat on the small sofa. "Although I'm not too keen on her latest boyfriend. A bit wet if you ask me."

"That's part of your job, hating the boyfriends." Endeavour walked to his kitchen table and grabbed the scotch bottle. He retrieved a second glass from a shelf and joined Fred on the sofa. Pouring the scotch he asked, "Why did you bag your game? You enjoy poker."

"Why do you think?" Fred lifted the glass toward Endeavour with a nod and downed half. The smooth liquid slid down his throat and warmed his belly. Dutch courage, his father would have said. But he needed all the help he could get.

"Not on my account, surely." Endeavour finished his own drink and poured another, which he downed in one gulp. 

"Of course. Something's wrong and I want to get it squared." Fred took another sip. "Either way."

As Endeavour poured himself yet another drink, Fred winced.

"Steady on, mate. How many of those have you had so far?"

Endeavour frowned. "Not nearly enough." 

"Here, now. What are you bracing against?"

Fred laid his hand on Endeavour's shoulder, not squeezing, but gently pressing.

"Endeavour, you can tell me. I won't be angry or resentful. I promise."

Endeavour closed his eyes. He had practiced this a million times, replayed how the scene should go, but somehow he still wasn't ready. His head hurt and that unnamable space between stomach and chest that once fluttered for Fred Thursday now simply ached with need. He abandoned his practiced speech and spoke from a place he hadn't been to in years: his heart.

"I'm lonely, Fred. And that was fine when I didn't know any better. But now I do. Now that I know what I'm without most of the time, it hurts more."

Fred sighed, and he did squeeze Endeavour's shoulder then, just a little. But he didn't speak, sensing the boy wasn't finished.

"I feel like you schedule me in, like you make time for everything and everyone else, and I get what's left over. I don't mean Joan, of course, but other things. Poker every week. Fishing almost every weekend with your brother-in-law. Pub nights with blokes you used to work with. I know you need a life, now that Mrs. Thursday's gone. I know you're trying to find your way. And I would never begrudge you the things that make you happy. But you convinced me to start this thing between us, and then you abandoned me. We've been together two months but I can count the times we've spent together on one hand. I have one thing, choir. One night a week. Maybe two, if there's a concert. And I thought the rest would be for you. I thought I made you happy. But..."

Fred took Endeavour's hand and squeezed gently. Seeing Endeavour hurt so much was destroying him.

Endeavour pulled away.

"I have no control over my own life. Not with you. Not at work. There's nothing I can do about any of it. And in all honesty, I'm bloody sick of it."

Fred waited for the shoe to drop.

"I need my life back, Fred."

Endeavour downed the scotch and was about to pour more when Fred took the bottle from his hand.

"You've had enough of that. We won't be able to talk if you're passed out."

Endeavour chuckled. It was flat and mirthless.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Endeavour..."

"I'm in love with you, Fred." The words came out in a rush, slurred some by the scotch and Endeavour's own nervousness. 

Fred sighed, "Oh, Endeavor."

"I'm in love with you and it hurts because I can't be with you. I mean, I can't be with you the way I want to be with you. Like, like we're a real couple. I know we can't be seen together like that in public. But we haven't even spent much time together alone. You've pushed me off. And I won't be scheduled like a trip to the dentist. Or a whore. I just, I _won't_."

Fred wrapped his strong arms around Endeavour's slim body and held fast as Endeavour tried to push him away. 

"Don't," Endeavour whispered. 

"Please," Fred replied.

And then Fred kissed Endeavour's cheek, gently, sweetly, and the fight went out of him. Whatever bitterness he harbored had tempered enough that he allowed Fred to kiss him again, on the lips this time. 

"I was going to end this, end us," Endeavour whispered against Fred's mouth, despair and the harshness of the reality breaking his voice.

Fred frowned. "I know."

"But you came anyway?"

Fred nuzzled his nose against Endeavour's cheek.

"Yes. Because I had to see if we could fix things."

"I don't know if I want to fix things, Fred."

"I know that, too."

Endeavour pulled away and Fred let him.

"You seem to know everything," Endeavour huffed, reaching again for the scotch.

Fred grabbed the bottle and moved it out of Endeavour's reach.

"No. Not everything. Not the most important things. Not about how you felt, or how I was hurting you. I didn't know. But now I do."

"It doesn't matter..." Endeavour murmured, his eyes shut tight and hands balled into fists. Fred took both of Endeavour's hands into both of his own. 

"It matters. You matter. We matter. What we have matters. I'd like to explain myself, if you'd allow me to, and then if you still want to dump me, I'll go willingly. Deal?"

Endeavour nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He might have declined the offer if he spoke.

Fred breathed in deeply and exhaled with a sigh. "I love you, too."

Endeavour gasped and looked Fred squarely in the face. Everything was laid bare in Fred's chocolate brown eyes. Endeavour knew he was telling the truth.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. You've had me under your spell for some time, young man."

"I don't understand..." Endeavour began, but Fred touched the lad's pale pink lips with a practiced finger, shushing him in the process.

"You've said your piece, now allow me to finish. We had a deal."

Endeavour nodded again, but smiled.

"About work, well, I know Bright's been a bit of a bastard to you, but that's all down to me."

" _What_?"

"Yes, me. I'm the reason Bright's been coming down hard on you. See, it's because he's finally found a reason to. He finally believes you're worth the effort. Why would Bright bother trying to get you to follow procedures, learn your trade, hone your skills, if he didn't think it would pay off? I'm the one convinced him you're a diamond in the rough. He sees it now, and that's why he put you back in General Duties. You need some training, some guidance. He may be tough, but he's fair. You have to admit that, Endeavour. He only ever reprimanded you when it was a procedure you bollixed up, or you acted in a way he thought was inappropriate for a copper. Think about it. He never reprimands Jakes."

Endeavour nodded. "I noticed. I figured it was because Jakes knows his job."

"Nah. It's because Bright won't waste his time with a twat."

Endeavour had never heard Fred use such language and he found it strangely amusing. He laughed hard enough that Fred had to join in. 

"A..a..twat?" Endeavour repeated, holding his stomach and leaning forward with the giggles.

"Well, be fair. He is and all," Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, he is. Still, hearing you say it, Fred..."

Fred shook his head and smiled. "Bright knows what the nick has in you. That's why he lets me take you along now, so you can watch me work. GD will train you up, Endeavour. Give it a chance."

He didn't mind saying it this time, because he really felt it. Endeavour looked Fred in the eyes and said with as much respect as he could muster, "Yes, sir."

Fred swelled with pride. He kissed Endeavour again, as gently as he could, smiling against his lips.

I'm not out of this yet, he thought. Now, on to the hard part.

"And as for abandoning you, m'lad," Fred continued, "I never meant to. I'm sorry if it appeared that way. But I have reasons for what I did. Granted, they were selfish reasons and I didn't know I was hurting you."

Endeavour sighed, but he smiled and waited for Fred to continue.

"I thought I was doing you a favor. I didn't want to crowd you. I thought it best to go slow, let you have your own life. Maybe....maybe you'd meet someone your own age. I figured if I tried to monopolize your time, you might resent me. Or get tired of me. I didn't want you to think of me as a nag, or worse. I guess I wasn't sure how much I should ask of you. I suppose I was afraid."

"But you know how much I want you..."

"I was also afraid you might worry too much about people becoming suspicious. Especially Mrs. Wallace. But that was for you, not me. I was worried that you might worry."

"Fred..."

"And I felt as though I had to be someone. Be that person. The grieving widower trying to piece his life back together. The truth is, I suppose I felt it was my duty to be the model widower, model cop, model brother-in-law."

Endeavour kissed Fred gently on the cheek. "I understand."

"I hate poker," Fred said suddenly, bitterly, "and I hate my brother-in-law, and I only did those things out of obligation. I'd much rather be with you. I never meant for you to feel like second-hand goods, Endeavour. I'm sorry. I want to fix it. I want to fix us. Do you want to fix us?"

Endeavour didn't have to think long before saying yes, and Fred didn't have to think at all before gathering the boy in his arms and kissing him senseless.

"Let's see what we can do," Fred murmured between hot, wet kisses to Endeavour's luscious lips.

"I could come with you to your poker game, and we can be together afterward," Endeavour suggested. Fred slid his lips from Endeavour's lips to his long, pale neck, sucking on a soft patch of freckled skin just above his jugular. 

"I don't like that idea," Fred growled as he nipped the patch of skin ever-so-gently. "I'm giving it up. There are so many games _we_ could play together. And those won't cost me a week's pay."

"Pub nights?"

Fred moved his mouth to Endeavour's cheek, kissing the lovely, pale skin until it pinkened under his touch. "Few and far between. I figured you'd be bored with a bunch of veteran coppers telling war stories. But you could come to those, if you'd like. Only don't laugh at the old fogies drinking to the war and telling off the Germans."

"Hmm. Maybe you best go to those yourself." Endeavour gasped as Fred licked the pale shell of his ear. "And...and your brother-in-law?"

Fred sighed, nipping Endeavour's earlobe and nuzzling his neck. "I guess I have to see him once in a while. Maybe once a month for fishing. He'd expect it."

"Could I come along sometimes? Just...sometimes?"

Fred smiled. "Of course. My bag man, living alone, nought to do of a weekend. Dex would welcome you."

Endeavour leaned in and captured Fred's lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. When they parted he asked, "Will you still give me hell at work?"

Fred pulled away just enough to see Endeavour's face. Cocking an eyebrow, he replied, "Yes. Every bloody day. Until you at least learn to say Mr. Bright. And do your paperwork on time."

Endeavour smiled. "Yes, sir."

They kissed again, lips parted and pressed tightly together. When Endeavour pulled away suddenly, Fred frowned.

"Something else bothering you?" he asked with trepidation.

"No. I mean, so...are we a couple now? A real one?"

"Yes. A couple. I expect you to stay over for dinner and more every night. Hear me? Every night. It's a given now, no question about it. Except your choir night, although I'd love for you to stay for dinner and perhaps a quick pull before you head off to practice. Well, and the nights Joan comes for dinner. She'd put two and two together. She's smart like her old man. But, maybe once in a while you can even spend the night. It wasn't so bad on the bed in the guest room."

"It was heaven," Endeavour murmured against Fred's cheek.

"Still may be a bit of a juggling act. We may still be interrupted. The baddies won't care if we're shagging or playing chess, it's all the same to them. And things come up. Work events. Things to do with Joan and Sam. Your concerts. We may still have to do a bit of scheduling."

"Yeah, but at least we'll both be doing the scheduling, not you scheduling me."

"Ah. I see. Well that does make a difference. Team work, yeah? Oi, and next time you get a bug up your arse you tell me straight away. Don't wait until we're both ready to pack it in. I don't want a repeat of this. You can tell me anything, and I hope the same goes with you."

"It does. And Fred, one more thing..."

"What's that?" Fred asked. Endeavour blushed.

"We have a summer concert in July. Would you, do you think, maybe come hear us? So I can see you in the audience. Just once. I'll only ask once. It would be enough, then I can imagine you there the other times."

Fred was touched. "Honored to, Endeavour. As often as you want me." A beat passed. "I'm sorry I didn't wish you good luck with your concert. I hope it went well."

Endeavour merely smiled. They kissed again, softly, light touches of lips and tongues.

"Alright," Fred whispered against Endeavour's mouth. "So, now that we've got that squared, what shall we do with the rest of our evening?"


	4. Okay, There's Going to be Sex (So Hold onto Your Hat)

"That's the smallest bed I've ever seen," Fred murmured as he stared at Endeavour's single bed. "How do you kip on that?"

"I don't really fit on it. Too tall. My feet hang off the bottom sometimes."

"I'm way too old to be sharing a bed like that with a full-grown man. Not to mention taller and a bit heavier than you. More than a bit." Fred ran a palm over his paunch and winced.

"You're a handsome devil, so never you mind. And it's not like we'll be doing much sleeping. In fact, I don't expect we'll be horizontal much at all."

Fred sighed, and then he spied a chair in the corner, overstuffed, without arms, and looking quite sturdy.

"Got us a better idea," he murmured under his breath as he pulled Endeavour roughly into a tight embrace. They kissed with a passion that betrayed the week they had been without each other. Fred wove his hands through Endeavour's silky brown hair and held tight.

"I want you, Endeavour. I want to slip inside you, feel you around me," Fred gasped between kisses, "but only if you want it, too. We've only done that once..."

"I...I do. I want that, too."

Fred slid his hand down the front of Endeavour's trousers.

"Oh, God, Fred..." Endeavour moaned.

"You're so hard, just for me." Fred pressed a kiss to Endeavour's slack mouth, nipping his bottom lip. "Clothes off, then."

They undressed hurriedly, tossing their bits and pieces around the room with hasty disregard. Even though Fred had seen Endeavour naked, he noticed little things he had missed before: the break of his iliac crest, the freckled paleness of the skin along his belly, the sparseness of his body hair. It was all so unbelievably gorgeous.

He tugged Endeavour close and ravaged his neck, worshiping the dewy-soft skin. When their erections slotted together, both moaned from sheer need.

"You're sure about this, Endeavour? If you change your mind..."

"I'm sure. I want to feel you inside me. I...I think about it sometimes..."

"So do I. I think about you. And I get so hard for you." Fred nipped Endeavour's neck and felt the boy shiver at his touch.

"Fred, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Endeavour. I missed us. I missed this."

"Should we, I mean, do we need anything..."

"Yes. Lube?"

"In the drawer. There." Endeavour pointed to his bedside table.

Fred reluctantly let go of Endeavour to retrieve the lube. He beckoned Endeavour to the bed.

"Alright now. I need you to bend over the bed for me, there you go. We need to prep. I don't want to hurt you. Are you still alright with this?"

Endeavour bent over the bed. "Yes. Please..."

Fred squeezed a generous dollop of lube on his right index finger.

"Steady on now, mate, this'll be a bit cold at first. It'll warm right up, though."

Endeavour hissed at the coldness of the liquid against his sensitive skin. Fred leaned over and kissed Endeavour's back, massaging him open as gently as possible.

"So good," Endeavour moaned, pushing back against Fred's finger, wanting more of it inside him.

"Slow, now" Fred warned, "else it'll hurt. I have this. Let me do this for you."

Bit by bit, Fred inserted his finger. He smoothed his free hand down the plane of Endeavour's back as he stretched him.

"Alright?" Fred asked. "Need me to stop? Does it hurt?"

"It's so good." Endeavour gasped and writhed as Fred pressed gently against his prostate, already so sensitive.

"I'm so hard for you, watching you take this for me." Fred slid his free hand down from Endeavour's back to his own erection, tugging a few steady pulls to relieve the aching need. "Here, let's see if you're ready for more. Breathe now, alright?"

Another finger joined the first and Endeavour cried out. Fred stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" He panicked, ready to pull his fingers out.

"No! No. Please, I...I need you, Fred."

Fred saw that Endeavour was rutting against the bedspread. He placed a firm hand on the small of his back to stop his motions.

"Steady on, Endeavour. A bit more, you're not stretched enough. Just a bit more."

Endeavour groaned loudly as Fred scissored his fingers, lightly grazing his prostate yet again. "Fred," he moaned, "I can't...please....I need you..."

Fred pulled his fingers free and Endeavour groaned. Fred lubed his own cock, flushed and erect.

"Let's sit on that chair. It looks sturdy. We'll get a better angle and all."

"Never thought of that," Endeavour panted. He was breathing too hard. Fred took him in his arms and kissed his cheek. It was hot. 

"Breathe, lad. Deep, even breaths. Come on, now. Let's sit down...."

Fred sat with a groan. The chair was solid and comfortable.

"Come here, you," he growled, pulling Endeavor closer to him and wrapping his large hands around the boy's slim waist. Endeavor straddled Fred's thighs, their erections pressed together. Fred saw one shining bead of precome drip from Endeavour's cock. A shimmering jewel. He groaned and kissed Endeavour's chest.

"I've missed these." Fred licked Endeavour's rose-pink nipples, erect and aching for attention. Endeavor carded his fingers though Fred's hair and leaned forward to press kisses onto his scalp. They rocked slowly at first and then urgently, their erections pressed tightly together.

"I don't want it to end like this," Fred growled. "About that time, yeah?"

"How do you want me?"

Fred nudged Endeavour out of his lap. "Face front. I'll help you down."

Fred wrapped his right arm around Endeavour's waist and his left hand around his own cock, holding it still and upright. Endeavour straddled Fred and dropped down, feeling Fred nudging him, and then sliding smoothly inside. Both cried out from the joy of the relief.

"You feel so good around me, my Endeavour. Here, lean back on me. I have you."

Endeavour rested back against Fred's solid chest, his head on Fred's shoulder. Fred wrapped both arms around him in a tight, protective hug. 

"I love you, Endeavour."

"I love you, Fred."

Fred pivoted his hips up slowly, waiting for any signal from Endeavour that he was in pain. Endeavour groaned.

"Oh, that feels good, Fred. Here, let me..."

Endeavour planted his feet firmly on the floor and held tight to Fred's arms around him, using the leverage to slide up an down. He moaned at the tight feel of Fred's cock inside him. They spent long minutes that felt like ages simply enjoying the feel of each other in the most intimate way.

And then Fred felt himself getting close. 

"I don't know how long I can hold out," Fred panted. "I want to watch you come first. Can I do that for you?"

Endeavour nodded. He was lost in sensations.

Fred wrapped his large hand around the boy's erection, his hand still slick with lube. He tugged with purpose, adding a slight twist as he palmed the head. Endeavour moaned and rested back even more against Fred's broad chest.

"Won't take long, Fred. So close now..." Endeavour panted heavily. Fred placed his lips against Endeavour's cheek and sucked the flushed pink skin.

"I've got you. Breathe now. Just breathe."

"Can I..." Endeavour squirmed and Fred saw stars.

"Anymore of that, lad, and I'm done," he gasped.

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to find that spot...there it is.... _oh, God_...."

Endeavour stopped squirming, Fred's cock just touching his prostate. He began a slow slide up and down. Fred timed the movement of his hand with the rhythm of Endeavour's hips.

"My God, you're gorgeous," Fred murmured, resting against Endeavour's cheek and watching over his shoulder. "Look at you. There we go, let's speed it up some. Just a trifle faster."

Endeavour groaned and Fred nipped the baby-soft skin under his ear. "I've got you. Let me do this for you. Let me make you come for me."

"Oh, yeah, like that, _don't stop_..." Endeavour begged. He stopped bouncing and pressed back against Fred's chest.

"Come for me, Detective Constable Morse," Fred murmured against his ear. It was permission, a request.

An order.

Fred sped up his stroking. With one final tug, Endeavour cried out Fred's name and spurted over his hand. Fred felt the boy tighten mercilessly around his unspent and painfully hard erection. He was very close himself.

"Look at you," Fred crooned as he watched Endeavour come hard, felt his cock jerk in his hand. "Just look at you. Beautiful."

Fred stroked him through the aftershocks until Endeavour calmed. 

"Alright, darling?" Fred murmured, kissing his neck and nipping his earlobe. 

"God, yes. It's your turn." Endeavour started a slow bounce. Fred moaned against his ear.

"We're past that, lad. Please. Faster..."

Endeavour sped up his movements, groaning against the feeling of Fred's cock inside him, sensitive as he was. Fred settled back and let Endeavour take over, allowing the sensations to wash over him and carry him home.

"So close..."

With a final groan, Fred came hard inside Endeavour, crying out his name and holding tightly to him. Endeavour stayed as still as possible while Fred trembled through the aftershocks.

"That was..." Fred began

"Amazing," Endeavour finished, leaning back heavily against Fred's broad chest.

"I could use a lie down, even on that small cot." Fred struggled to even out his breathing, hugging onto Endeavour for support. Endeavour smiled and turned to nuzzle his nose against Fred's cheek. They kissed gently then, tenderly, with soft, sweet love taps. Endeavour pulled away first and gave Fred a short, sharp smack on the thigh.

"Alright. Up you get. Wash first." Endeavour rose, gasping at the feel of Fred's softened cock slipping from him. Holding out his hand, he helped Fred rise to his feet. They showered together and dried each other off, playfully whipping the towels at each other and giggling. It felt good for both of them, it felt right, and they headed back to the bed holding hands. 

"Moment of truth, yeah? Will this bed hold us," Fred said with a sigh.

The bed creaked when they finally settled on it, but held their weight. 

"Not bad," Fred remarked as he twisted and turned, looking for a comfortable position. "Be better with you in my arms."

Fred spooned Endeavour from behind, cuddling against his soft, warm skin. Endeavour sighed contentedly.

"This is nice, Fred."

"Very nice."

"You called me darling, you know," Endeavour murmured into his pillow. 

Fred lifted his head. "I did what?"

"You called me darling."

Fred slowly lowered his head. "I did?"

"Yes. Right before your turn. You said, 'Alright, darling?' "

"Hm." Fred snuggled tighter to Endeavour's back. "I didn't realize."

"It's alright. I liked it."

Fred smiled. "Good."

"That police gala is tomorrow night. Do you have your suit ready?"

Fred chuckled. "Yes, darling. Do you?"

"Yes. That blue one."

"Oh, that's a bit of alright, that suit. Brings out your eyes." Fred kissed the back of Endeavour's neck and snuggled down again.

"Fred? Is this what couples do? Chat after sex?"

"Yes, sometimes. We usually just fall asleep, don't we?"

"Maybe it's because we're a genuine couple now." Endeavour pressed back against Fred's chest.

Fred smiled and started to drift toward sleep. "Maybe."

Endeavour took Fred's hand. 

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you, Endeavour."

"Shall I set the alarm?"

Fred hummed his reply. Endeavour set the alarm and settled in for the night. For the first time in a very long time, he felt at home.


End file.
